


【娜星】打折

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band), jaemin/jisung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 25





	【娜星】打折

“呜...呜”  
早就该察觉到的，我好想哭，早就该察觉到的，那个家伙，我在心里想，那家伙是个变态这件事情，早就应该察觉到了的，不应该去招惹他的，绝对、绝对不应该去招惹他的。  
“呜！”  
正在朝我走过来的家伙，手里拿着的东西，只是看上一眼就要长出针眼的程度，黑色的，像是有小臂那样粗细的硅胶制成的东西，虽然我没有实际操作过的经验，但是绝对是在各种各样奇奇怪怪的视频当中了解过用处的东西。  
那家伙对我笑着，把那东西伸了过来，黑色的，在惨白的光线底下泛着液体湿漉漉的光泽的东西，看一眼就足够让我脆弱的心脏过负荷爆掉了，再一想到那东西马上就会要放进我的身体里面——屁股真的不会裂开吗？我的心脏就快要首先裂开来了。  
我想和他说对不起，对不起渽民哥，我真的错了，我不应该对您说出那样的话的，都是酒精的错——不，完全是我个人的错误，求求您原谅我吧，但是我没有办法说出口。  
如此恳切的求饶，我也没有办法传递给渽民哥，我只能从口枷里面发出一声一声悲惨的呜咽，希望他可以宽宏大量地放过我，但我其实也知道，这是不可能的。  
“志晟啊”  
我听见他在喊我的名字，虽然这大概也不过是他第二次喊我的名字，但是他在喊我的名字的时候也依然用的还是那种很好听的语调，像是在和恋人撒娇一样的n语气，喊我的名字，但也足够让我毛骨悚然了。  
我想我看上去一定很丑，我一哭起来的话原本就很小的眼睛当然就会看不见了，刘海乱七八糟地黏在脸颊上，脸也皱皱巴巴的，这个时候嘴巴里面还塞着口枷，鼓鼓囊囊的，一定看上去很奇怪。  
但是渽民哥没有嫌弃我这样很奇怪，甚至还用那个东西——那个吓人的东西拍了拍我的脸颊——当然如果他能不要再让我看见那个东西的话就更好了，像是在夸赞我一样跟我说“我们志晟啊，真的好可爱啊”  
为什么要夸奖我？听到这句话的当下我浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都站起来了，我听见自己的嘴巴里正在发出很陌生的悲惨的呜咽，就算是被人揍得浑身上下没有一块好肉的时候我也从来没有叫得这么凄惨过，但是罗渽民不一样，我知道他不会揍我，但我确信他一定会把我搞得更惨。  
我开始后悔了，后悔我今天为什么要从自习课上溜出来，和我的那帮同样是混混的朋友们喝酒，后悔为什么我们要在店里待到那么晚，喝了一杯又一杯，然后走到了那条路上。  
我为什么要觉得口渴？我在脑子里不断地问自己。  
朴志晟，你为什么那时候要吃冰淇淋？  
“巧克力味的冰淇淋”  
我记得自己走在马路上的时候对那群一起的小子们说的，“我想吃那个”  
“那边有家便利店诶”  
然后我说，我们过去看看吧。  
“志晟啊”  
然后我听见他在喊我，渽民哥在喊我的名字，还是用的那种黏糊糊的，听上去简直就像是在哄小朋友那样的语调，对我说，“放松哦，不然会受伤的”  
什么？放松什么？为什么要放松？哪里会受伤？  
我还没有反应过来，还有一肚子的疑问，眼前就变成了一片黑暗。  
他给我带上了眼罩。  
看不见东西的时候都说其他的感官会变得敏感，更不要说我现在身体里的酒精还没有代谢掉，当然只会变得更加敏感。  
我能听见渽民哥的呼吸，一开始离我还有一点距离，然后越来越近，我听见他的喘息声——感觉到他的喘息，从我的脸周围，然后下去，到我的喉结，我害怕极了，我真的害怕极了，虽然我说不了话，带着的口枷吞口水的话也很困难，甚至还会让口水滴出来，像是小孩子那样根本控制不住自己的舌头那样的让口水顺着嘴角滴出来，但是我还是在疯狂的吞口水。  
因为我好害怕。  
渽民哥每说一次志晟啊，不要这么害怕呀，我就会更加紧张一分。  
我当然会很紧张。  
我一直都知道渽民哥的名字的，大家都说那是个疯子，卖屁股的家伙，和一些有钱的大家伙们做交易。  
我搞不清楚，在他们交谈的时候说你们怎么知道？那个时候我刚进学校，不想学习了，立志要做一个很酷的混混，每天抽着烟蹲在天台上和那群小子们一起，路过餐饮店的时候对着里面穿超短裙的招待们吹口哨。  
一开始的时候我做的不是很熟练，很容易脸红，但是这种事情做的多了就会熟练了，而且我长得——我长得还是很不错的，至少在女生的眼里，我个子又高，而且，我的手指还很长，做那些事情的时候，你知道的，这是很加分的。  
所以我还是很受欢迎的。  
渽民哥虽然和我们一样都是和这个学校格格不入的人，但他显然是不属于我们的。  
那群小子们对我的疑问很是不屑，问我说他不卖屁股的话怎么会有钱买那么贵的鞋和包？我听了之后点了点头，其实心里有点没有底。  
那样的话就算卖屁股吗？可是和我上床的姐姐们也有给我买过东西，虽然只是很普通的文具之类的，但那也算——那也算卖屁股吗？  
但我还是很聪明的，知道如果这样问出来的话一定会被嘲笑，说不定那群小子也会像孤立渽民哥那样来孤立我，虽然渽民哥看上去好像对我们这些人根本不感兴趣，但是我不行，我很害怕被他们抛弃，虽然和他们在一块的时候我也很少参与他们的聊天。  
我听见自己哆哆嗦嗦的喘息声，还有渽民哥的手指摸在我的皮肤上面的声音——我知道那不会有声音的，也许是我太紧张了出现的幻觉也说不定，耳朵里面传出来的咚咚咚咚的声音，应该就是我心脏在跳动的声音吧。  
虽然想到了渽民哥会对我做什么，但是真的被捅开屁股的时候我还是很没出息的哭了出来。  
“志晟啊”  
“我们志晟”  
明明都没有怎么说过话不是吗？怎么就一口一个我们志晟喊的这么的亲密？好像是在玩什么情趣游戏的情侣一样还在安慰我，叫我不要紧张。  
但更加见鬼的是，被渽民哥这样搂着脖子的时候就真的觉得没有那么紧张了，太奇怪了，我在心里想，真的是太奇怪了。  
就像今天我会走到他打工的店门口，像是故意挑衅一样地说喂卖屁股的家伙，然后他就那样看着我，对我的话语一点都没有感到生气的样子，好像我根本不是来闹事的小混混，只是一个普普通通路过的顾客一样。  
“要吃什么口味的冰淇淋？”  
渽民哥是这么问我的，“我们志晟？”  
他喊出我的名字出来的那瞬间我其实就清醒了——不，准确的说，和那群小子们晃出来的时候，脑袋里装满了酒精地走在路上，说我们去买冰淇淋吃的时候，其实就是清醒的，我就是想去看他一眼而已，是真的在那里打工吗？还是说，真的像大家说的那样，穿着便利店的制服其实是在仓库里和人做爱？  
但是他看着我说志晟啊的时候我的脑袋就没有那么发热了，我想我应该走了的，但是已经来不及了。  
就像是我被他拉住拽进去的时候那群小子们立刻都跑了一样，渽民哥对他们说想和志晟一样一起死掉吗？——然后他们果然都很没有义气的跑了，真是一群烂人啊——然后我就被渽民哥拖进了仓库里，他拎着我的衣服领子的时候我心脏跳得好快，看着他的眼睛说你想做什么？  
然后渽民哥对我说，“当然是操我们志晟啊”  
他看着我的时候眼睛盯着我，嘴角也是翘起来的，可是我已经开始害怕了，我应该和那群小子一起逃掉的，虽然我有胆子找到这里来，甚至胆大包天地挑衅他，但是现在酒精带来的勇气正在会挥发掉，我就又变回那个软弱的志晟了。  
但是他没有给我那个机会。  
他把我推的摔倒在了地上，把我的手给绑了起来，还给我带上了口枷，然后去外面把店门给锁了挂上了“暂停营业”的牌子。  
那个时候我就知道不会有人来救我了。  
一定很狼狈吧我现在，我能感觉到甚至我的鼻涕都流下来了，和我的眼泪一起，我的脸也一定超级红，比我第一次被那个饭店里的姐姐口交的时候还要红上好多倍，但是渽民哥应该完全不会在意的吧。  
其实见过渽民哥很多次了，但每次他都是从我身边走过去，冷冰冰的，脸上一点表情都没有，唯一一次他看过来是因为那群小子当中有一个冲着他的背影说呀那个卖屁股的家伙！  
然后渽民哥转过头来，他其实没有特意在看我，只是眼睛扫到了我这里，但是真的很吓人的，我想，被渽民哥看一眼就像是被美杜莎看到了一样，是会被冻成石头块的。  
“不是卖屁股的”  
但是渽民哥对那小子说话的时候还是很有耐心地，甚至他在转过头来之后还笑了笑，虽然我觉得渽民哥就算笑起来也只是嘴巴在笑，眼睛里面是一点笑意都没有的，更何况是对着这样说他的家伙，但不管怎么说他还是在笑着的，“我卖的是吊”  
他甚至还很贴心地告诉那家伙说如果想被操的话要到哪里去找他，还说如果真的想挨操的话可以给我们的价钱公道一点。  
“会给你们打折的”  
他这么说着，然后就走掉了，我站在那里没有动作，其他人当然也没有动作，我知道他们都是被吓到了，但还是要装模作样地在渽民哥走了之后对着他的背影吐口水，说切，什么东西嘛！  
但其实——虽然，虽然我不想承认，我可一点儿都不想承认，但是我觉得那样的渽民哥很帅，冷着脸的样子很帅，从我们的身边走过去的样子很帅，面对着那群白痴小子的挑衅的时候笑着反击的样子更加是——超级帅。  
那天我的心脏跳得很快，甚至和女人做爱高潮的时候脑袋里想到的都是渽民哥的背影，真是疯了，对吧？  
我求他，我求着渽民哥，哭着求他，我说我不想被这个橡胶的东西操，“不要不要”那样的说着，从口枷里一边流着口水一边说着，然后那个停在我屁股外面的东西就停了，渽民哥把我的眼罩和口枷取了下来，因为一下子适应不了光线我躲了一下。  
“志晟啊”  
然后渽民哥就那样看着我，在我的面前，靠得超级近的，近到我能看清他的睫毛，真的好长，问我说那你想被什么操啊。  
“渽民哥”  
“我带了钱了”  
我是这么跟他说的——他说会给我打折的，所以——虽然我的钱不是很多，但我想应该是够了的，所以我又说了一遍，“我真的带了钱的”  
“嗯”  
然后渽民哥很耐心的看着我，点了点头，这应该是同意的信号了吧我想？  
然后我听见自己说，超级小声地说，甚至我还听见自己吞了一口口水，像是渴了或者饿了一样，“我想被渽民哥的吊操”


End file.
